


Molly's Kiss

by daroh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroh/pseuds/daroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's perspective on the kiss that might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a little something, because even when this scene isn't on the screen, it's playing on a loop in my mind. Special thanks to EachPeachPearPlum for the beta!

Sherlock burst through the window, his arms shielding his face from the broken glass. Molly knew to expect it—she had helped plan the hoax, after all—but she was still startled by the crash. Sherlock seemed less so, as he shook the glass out of his hair and adjusted his coat.

Molly kept back and stared, knowing her place as a privileged observer. But Sherlock didn’t breeze right past her. In fact, his eyes had been locked on hers from the moment he’d uncovered his face, all through his hair-ruffling and collar-tugging, through the two steps he had taken towards her.

Towards _her_. She could never be sure what Sherlock was going to do, and she was certainly practiced at lowering her expectations of him when it came to her, but she couldn’t keep her skin from prickling with anticipation under that intense gaze. He was determined, and he approached her as if nothing in the world could keep him from her.

She turned her body towards his and, before she could think what he might do, he’d taken her face in his hands and tipped it gently up to his. He’d kissed her. He’d kissed her slow and deep, pressing his body into hers so that her neck tilted back even further. It was fiery, exquisite, and it lasted long enough to be meaningful—to risk danger— which made it all the more thrilling.

When Sherlock finally broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes once more, his hands still holding her head, steady and reassuring. He gave her an almost imperceptible nod and an even subtler smile, then swept out of the room.

Molly stood still for a few moments, her fingers flitting to her lips, not wanting to touch them for fear of erasing the kiss but needing to hold on to the pressure of it, just as it had been. She smiled and thought that if nothing else ever happened between them, it would be all right. She had just experienced the most extraordinary kiss of her life.

Of anyone’s, maybe.


End file.
